Regatul
Regatul is a continental Kingdom in Diyosia, and is the primary setting for Chapter 1 of FIREBIRD: Legend of the Crystal Goddesses. Region Information Regatul (RAY-guh-toll) is the smallest developed country in the world. However, if Prestanda were counted as a true world government power, Regatul would be technically the second smallest in terms of accessible land-mass (Prestanda’s territorial borders stretch farther East and West; however, Prestanda is an archipelago with less total land area). Regatul is a relatively peaceful nation. There is a slight bit of racial tension toward the Naktina (Dark Elves), but in current times that wariness is mostly shown from the Royal Family. This tension is lingering from the war between Regatul and Tara (circa 846 – 847 AGE), during which Tara was trying to ascertain and access the resting place of Sinestra, Goddess of Shadow. During this war, the original Capitol of Regatul was destroyed, prompting King Leopold XV to build the new, more heavily-fortified Capitol on the Northwestern bluffs of the continent. As of 967 AGE, King Leopold XVII does not have an heir. Queen Marcella Cornelius (neé Rothchild), who was the sister of Royaume’s King Audric Rothchild, died in childbirth when she was 24 and Leopold was 31. Tragically, Prince Leopold XVIII also did not survive. From that point, King Leopold was so devastated that he vowed to never love again, and has refused to take a second bride. Pressure has been on King Leopold XVII to sire or adopt a new heir while he is still alive to do so, to ensure that the Cornelius Monarchy does not end with him. However, King Leopold has insisted that he is on the verge of uncovering the way to continue his own reign indefinitely. Cities/Towns Regatul Capitol City The location of Regatul Castle, this is where King Leopold XVII makes his home in 967 AGE. The city is well-guarded, as is the castle itself. The city sits in the northwestern most part of the continent, atop a high summit with only one road for access, which has guards stationed to monitor anybody coming or going to and from the capitol. The current capitol has two monuments: one built to honor King Leopold Cornelius XIV, who perished during the great war with the army from Tara, and another built to honor Queen Marcella and Prince Leopold Cornelius XVIII, both of whom died while the former was giving birth to the latter. City of Imens The most bustling city in Regatul, Imens is home to the world-famous outdoor marketplace, situated in the northwestern part of town near the large reflecting pool where ducks like to gather. Imens is also home to the decadent Imens Luxury Hotel, where the wealthiest of tourists from around Diyosia prefer to stay when they find themselves in Regatul for business or recreation. Village of Orasul Orasul is a small village situated in the large southern forest of Regatul, The townsfolk here are a tight-knit community, the children of the town enjoying to run around and make mischief all day. As this is a town situated in a forest, Orasul usually has a wild rabbit or two running around town. Village of Mici Mici is the smallest town in Regatul. It is the town in which the Scarlet Sabres mercenary guild have created their headquarters. It's believed that Viktor Desny, leader of the Scarlet Sabres, chose Mici specifically because of how small and out-of-the-way the village is, so that his team could work without getting too much hassle from the capitol. Apa Harbor Town Apa is the port town of Regatul. It is located on the north side of the bay in the southeast portion of the continent. Apa gets a lot of traffic due to traders shipping things to and from Imens. Trivia * There are a couple Easter Eggs in Mici and Richard's Farm that reference the 1990's/2000's US sitcom FRIENDS. ** Mici has one of the few specifically named bars, Monica's Tavern, owned and operated by the NPC named Monca. If you explore the houses in Mici, you will find one with her husband named Chandler. This references the two main characters in FRIENDS, Monica Gellar and Chandler Bing, who eventually fall in love and get married in the show. ** You also meet Richard in Monica's Tavern who gives you your first in-game Contract. This is a reference to the FRIENDS character Dr. Richard Burke, who is romantically involved with the character Monica Gellar a few times throughout the series. When you go to Richard's Farm you will meet his wife named Barbara, the name of the aforementioned FRIENDS character's ex-wife. * In Richard and Barbara's house at Richard's Farm, you can find a Pocket Guide Excerpt on the table that advises the player to revisit areas in case any changes happen over time that allow access to new areas or items. The fact that the player obtains this advice in this location specifically is by design, as the barn here becomes accessible once the quest "The Mysterious Girl" is active, making the location this advice is found subsequently the first location where it comes to fruition. * Orasul is one big Easter Egg referencing the ongoing US animated sitcom South Park. The four boys, Stanley, Kyle, Eric, and Kenneth, are references to Stan Marsh, Kyle Broflovski, Eric Cartman, and Kenny McCormack from the cartoon. In addition, the adult NPCs in the town are named after the parents of each child from the series. ** During the opening cutscene of the game, Viktor assigns a Contract to apprehend somebody who has murdered a man in Orasul, the Contract being offered by the widow. It can be surmised, though not directly stated in-game, that the murdered man was Leann's husband and Eric's father, as Eric Cartman's biological father in the show South Park was also murdered (albeit accidentally). * There is an Easter Egg during the Contract "The Mysterious Girl," when you travel to Imens and eventually go to the inn to gather intel. During the cutscene upstairs, you eavesdrop on two maids named Sherri and Terri. This is a reference to the twin sisters Sherri and Terri Mackleberry in the ongoing US animated sitcom The Simpsons. * In Imens, there are four accessible residences. The owners of three of these homes aren't inside, but their butlers are. The butlers are named Geoffrey, Gerard, and Alfred. These Easter Eggs reference Geoffrey Butler (the butler character on the 90's US sitcom The Fresh Prince of Bel-Air), Gerard Butler (who played the titular character in the 2004 film adaptation of The Phantom of the Opera and King Leonidas in the 2006 film 300), and Alfred Pennyworth (the butler of the titular character in DC Comics' Batman franchise). ** If you visit the house where Alfred resides, you will find an Easter Egg revealing Dameon's opinions of pineapple on pizza. There is a pizza on the kitchen counter and, upon examining it, Dameon will happily state "This is a delicious looking pizza. It even has Pineapple on it, which just makes it perfect." * If you visit the dungeon in Regatul Castle, you can find a cell containing a man rambling somewhat incoherently. The first time you speak to him he says "Can't trust them.. trying to release her.. tried to stop them.. can't stop them from here.. the shadow looms..." He then goes on to say "Alexia... must warn Alexia... I have failed... I couldn't... ... ....... ....... (incoherent muttering)." At this point, Dameon declares that it is no use talking to him. Any time you try to speak to him again after this, he will just say "Lady Alexia... must warn... the night......the night approaches... ....... ........ (incoherent muttering)." Since he shares the same sprite as the two sorcerers accompanying Lexia after Chapter 1's climax at the cemetary, this indicates that he was gathering information for Lexia in Regatul Capitol, was found out by King Leopold, and locked in the dungeon so he couldn't warn anybody of Leopold's plans with Hanako. Category:World Nations